warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitewing
Whitewing is described as a pretty young she-cat with a white pelt and green eyes. History Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :Whitekit is first seen in Firestar's Quest as a young kit; she was born to Cloudtail and Brightheart. Her fur was snow white and it was clear she took after her father. She is shown in the nursery, and is very protective of Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Firestar notes that she is almost ready to be apprenticed. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :In Midnight, Whitepaw is introduced as an apprentice, her mentor being Brackenfur. Moonrise :Whitepaw is barely mentioned in Moonrise, except for wailing like a kit when Cloudtail and Brightheart went missing. She was also seen begging to go out and look for them to Firestar and Brackenfur. Dawn :Whitepaw is excited over the return of her parents (captured by Twolegs in Moonrise), and is greeted warmly by both of them. Starlight :In Starlight, Whitepaw becomes the only apprentice because Squirrelflight and Spiderleg are made warriors, and Shrewpaw was killed by a monster in Dawn. She is lonely and overworked because there is no one else to help her take care of the elders or help with hunting duty. Squirrelflight keeps complaining about having to do apprentice duties and Brackenfur comments on how hard it must be for Whitepaw to do all the work herself. Twilight :In Twilight, she gets a new apprentice to train with, Birchpaw, and the two become very close, always wanting to train together. Sunset :In Sunset, her parents get into a fight over Daisy, arguing whether Cloudtail had feelings for her. ≥Whitepaw is very upset because she loves them both. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight, she has become a warrior named Whitewing. She is amongst the ThunderClan cats that help chase a dog pack away from WindClan. She is also mentioned sharing tongues and joking with Ashfur. Dark River :In Dark River, Whitewing is mentioned several times, always alongside her uncle, the ThunderClan warrior Thornclaw. Outcast :In Outcast, Whitewing receives her first apprentice, Icepaw. When Firestar announced she was Icepaw's mentor Birchfall and Berrynose complained because they disagreed with Firestar's decision. Eclipse :She continues to mentor Icepaw. When Sol comes to speak to ThunderClan, she takes Icepaw and Foxpaw out of camp after Firestar orders so. Later in the book, it is revealed by Cinderpaw that Whitewing and Birchfall may be taking a liking towards each other since they are sharing tongues more often. Family Members Father: :Cloudtail Living (As of Eclipse) Mother: :Brightheart Living (As of Eclipse) Grandmothers: :Princess (Status Unknown) :Frostfur Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Uncle: :Firestar Living (As of Eclipse) Great Aunt: :Sandstorm Living (As of Eclipse) Cousins: :Hollyleaf Living (As of Eclipse) :Jaypaw Living (As of Ecilpse) :Lionblaze Living (As of Eclipse) :Cinderheart Living (As of Eclipse) :Poppyfrost Living (As of Eclipse) :Honeyfern Living (As of Eclipse) Aunts: :Cinderpelt Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Leafpool Living (As of Outcast) :Squirrelflight Living (As of Outcast) Uncles: :Thornclaw Living (As of Outcast) :Brackenfur Living (As of Outcast) Tree References and Citations Category:Apprentice Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters